Dreaming
by Trumarine
Summary: Fire - Smoke - Heat - Screams What happens when Isabella Swan has a dream about almost being killed in a fire? What happens when the almost killers show up in her life unexpectedly? AU Canon couples Rated M for violence and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here it is. My new story. Here's the story behind it. I actually had this dream...granted it didn't have any of the Twilight characters in it, but nonetheless...it was definitely a creepy dream.. I hope you like it. My beta for this and every other story I write or plan on writing is Jadiona.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, but I do own the dream. **

* * *

~Dreaming~

~ Fire ~ Smoke ~ Heat ~ Screams ~

~ Friends ~ Family ~ Enemies ~ Strangers ~

I woke from a horrible dream crying and drenched with sweat. Running my hands over my face and sitting up in bed, I try to catch my breath. All I can remember from my dream is the fire and screams; people running from the fire.

Looking over at the green LED display on my alarm clock, I realize it would be useless to go back to sleep now, so I get up and pull on a pair of sweats. I need to go for a run to rid myself of this tension left over from the dream. I head outside to the damp moisture and pale grey sky. The sun was just coming up from the east, but the town of Forks still sleeps. Only a few birds are out singing the song of a new day. I run down the street from my father, Charlie's, house. I ran for thirty minutes not seeing anything except the blur of green passing by on my sides, and the grey of the road in front of me. I keep trying to pull up more of the dream from the recesses of my mind, but only remembering a few more details; a room filled with people, my friends and I had separated; Jessica and two other girls that I had never seen before; one tall gorgeous blonde and a short cute brunette. The next I remember is the fire, hot, and thick smoke.

Finally I returned home, sweaty and out of breath. Charlie was sitting at the table reading the paper and drinking his morning coffee. He looked at me and grunted. We were never exceptionally verbose so I just nodded and went upstairs to take my shower and get ready for school. I was a senior at Forks high school, planning on going to Washington College in Maryland to earn a degree in Literature. I had always loved reading and sometimes writing my own stories, just for the hell of it.

After taking my shower and dressing for school in my regular uniform of blue jeans, chucks and sweatshirt, I made my way downstairs to get a quick breakfast of toast and strawberry jam. After eating my toast I looked at the clock on the microwave and sighed; time to go to school.

I walked out of the house and locked the door behind me, running in the steady rain – that had descended on our little corner of the world after my run – to my truck. It wasn't flashy by any means, but it was sturdy and dependable, even if it was loud.

Pulling into the parking lot of the school, I noticed a new shiny car. There was no one in it, but people I knew surrounded it. I got out of my truck, pulled on my rain coat, and walked over to the crowd. Jessica was standing in the middle and everyone was focused on her, and I could tell that she loved being the center of attention. "Jess, is this your new car?" I asked.

"No, it belongs to the new students. There are five of them," she told me.

I just shrugged and made my way to my first classroom. I wasn't worried about the new students. Hell, I had been one a couple of years before, so I didn't envy them. They were fresh meat.

I walked into my class and saw the teacher talking to someone I hadn't seen before. She was short and brunette. I shook my head; no, it was crazy. She turned and looked at me, and I gasped. I couldn't believe it! The girl from my dream… was here… in my classroom. This was just too crazy. How could she be here? How had I dreamed of her last night? I'd never seen her before.

When I saw her I felt everything in my body go numb. My vision started to blur. How is this possible? How can the girl from my dream be here… in my classroom? I felt like I was living in the twilight zone. I sat down, heavily, in my seat and rested my head on my arms which were on my desk. This can't be happening. Surely she's not the same girl… it can't be. I heard someone walk up towards my desk and put their books in the seat next to me. I barely raised my head and looked over. It was the new brunette sitting there. She looked at me and gave me a shy smile. "Hi, I'm Alice."

I sit up in my seat and try to smile back. I really hoped that it didn't look like a grimace. Manners were engrained into me from childhood. "I'm Bella." We didn't talk anymore during class because the teacher started on a new lecture about Shakespeare.

My next class was uneventful. I listened in on the gossip from the other students who had classes with the other new kids. They described one as a bulky guy, one guy was tall, another guy was hot, but of average build. One girl looked like a blonde model, and I already knew about the brunette, Alice. It sounded like their appearances were anything but hereditary as if they weren't related at all. Third period was much the same as second until the one they described as a tall blonde boy walked in. He looked like a Swedish model except his eyes were golden, rather than blue. He also looked familiar to me. I just couldn't place where; maybe a magazine or poster for Abercrombie & Fitch. Then everything went black.

~ White room ~ Gasoline ~ Fire ~ Smoke ~

I woke up in the nurse's office, having a hard time breathing. I started piecing together more parts of my dream. I was in a white room with a lot of other people. People I had never seen before. I heard screaming, and then people were pushing past me to the back of the room. I could smell gasoline. A dark figure was pouring gas all over the floor. He was laughing as he did it. He then splashed some on me. I tried to turn away and run, but people were crowded behind me creating a wall. Then the blonde guy… the one that had walked into my classroom stood right in front of me and pulled out a match. The gleam in his eye was deadly.

Now I was lying on an examination table holding a bag of ice to my forehead. I had passed out and fell to the ground, hitting my head on the way down. I looked to my left and the nurse was standing there talking to the blonde guy. He looked over at me with a concerned expression on his face.

I couldn't believe that this was happening twice in one day; first, with the brunette girl in my English class, and now, this blonde boy. I started hyperventilating again when his eyes met mine. Then I felt a wave of calm wash over me. It was the strangest feeling; almost like it wasn't my emotions at all.

The nurse rushed over to check on me and said, "How are you feeling, dear?"

"Um… I'm okay I guess."

"Well, you're lucky that Jasper was there. He rushed you right here after you fell and bumped your head. I don't think that old Mr. McGowan could have carried you here. Everything seems to be fine with you, except you may have a bit of a headache. Jasper will escort you back to class."

Shit, I really didn't want to be alone with him. He may be a perfectly nice guy, but my dream had to have meant something. Was he dangerous? I took a deep breathe when he grabbed my arm to help me off of the table. He didn't say anything to me at all on the walk back to our class. It was almost like he was holding his breath. I chanced a peek at him through the curtain of my hair between us. He had a look of pure concentration on his face. I was scared to think what he might be thinking about. Was he trying to figure out a way to hurt me without getting caught? After that thought, he turned quickly to look at me. I caught a glimpse of a grin before I swiftly moved my eyes to look at the ground. Once we arrived back at the classroom I quickly walked over to my seat at the front of the room. Jasper was seated at the back of the class, so I didn't get a chance to say anything to him. I didn't even know what to say. Thank you? You scare me? So it was a good think I didn't sit next to him.

I only had to sit through about 15 more minutes of class before the bell rang for lunch. I made my way to the cafeteria and grabbed a salad to eat. After sitting down at my regular table with my friends, I noticed everyone was really quiet. I looked at my friends and saw them all staring at a circle of people standing at the front door of the lunchroom. They looked like they were in deep conversation, but I couldn't hear anything coming from them. Alice was there with Jasper, facing our table, a blonde had her back to me, but I just knew that she was the blonde girl from my dream, next to her was a large hulk of a man. He had dark hair, after a closer look at his profile; I knew he was the dark figure in my dream that poured gasoline on me. I sucked in a deep breath. Jasper looked directly at me with that concerned look on his face; the same look he gave me when he first saw me in our last class. Alice then turned to stare at me too. The blonde girl and dark haired guy turned to look at me as well. When they all turned to me, I realized there was another person in their midst. I hadn't seen him standing there before. I couldn't see his face, only his wild mane of hair. He was the only one in the group not staring at me. I felt awkward and self conscious with them all looking at me, but I couldn't look away. I could hear the people at my table talking quietly saying, "That's the new students; Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward." Now I knew all of their names.

Feeling like I was in the lions den, I slowly got up from the table and slowly backed away toward the other exit at the back of the room. Once I got outside I ran straight to my truck. I jumped inside, locked the doors and started it up. I put the truck in gear to leave, but stopped myself. This is just CRAZY! Here I am freaking out about 5 new students that I've never met before in my life. All because of a dream I had; that I can't even place all of together. I knew there were still missing pieces, but I couldn't figure out what they were. These new students just resembled the people in my dream. Hell, it is so weird that they all had the same color of hair and build as the people in my dream? Well… yeah, it was weird, but it could have been anyone. I just couldn't shake this feeling of dread that has followed me around since this morning. The dream had just screwed up my whole day. I ran my hands over my face and realized that it was wet with tears. Why the hell am I crying? I might be frightened but I'm not sad. Maybe I'm just PMS-ing. I dried my face and turned off the truck. I needed to hurry to my next class before I'm late.

I walked quickly to my next class, Biology and noticed that the door is already closed. Damn, I hate being the last one in class. I quietly open the door and duck my head. I quickly walk to my empty lab table hoping to not disturb the class too much. The teacher had made me sit by myself when he realized that I already knew much of what he would be teaching this year. That way other students wouldn't be able to cheat off of me.

I finally got settled in and had my book out when the classroom door opened. I looked up and saw the final new student walk in. He was absolutely gorgeous. I inhaled sharply and he glanced over at me. I quickly looked at the desktop. My brain went into overdrive. It started running through the rest of my dream. The teacher pointed the new guy to my table, since it was the last seat available in our class.

I couldn't black out again in school today. As he was making his way to my table I got up hurriedly and walked to the teacher saying, "I'm not feeling well, can I be excused?" Apparently I looked sick, because Mr. Banner didn't even question, he just nodded. I threw open the door and ran down the hall to get outside. I needed fresh air. I needed a quiet place; a place to be alone.

I got to the woods surrounding the school and sat beneath tree. It's impossible. How can this be happening? Shit like this didn't happen to me. I leaned back against the tree and took a deep breath.

~Dream~

I'm walking around the mall with my friends, Jessica, and now who I know to be Alice and Rosalie. We are all laughing and joking around with each other. I split up from our little group and walk into a store alone. But when I walk in everything disappears. The room turns completely white, but there are still people standing inside with me. I feel like I belong here, but know no one in the room. I then hear it; the screams; pure blood curdling screams. People start pushing and rushing past me to the back of the room. I see three men running into the room from the only door in there. Emmett is laughing like a mad man pouring gasoline on everything and anyone he can. I try to turn and run, but the crowd of people is like a wall behind me. He looks directly at me and douses me with the gasoline. Next, Jasper comes up to me and flicks a lighter. The look in his eye is deadly. I take a deep breath to scream, but no sound comes out. He throws the lighter to the ground behind himself. Everything turns bright orange. The fire… I can feel it. It's so hot. Before the flames reach my gasoline soaked clothes, Edward runs up to me. He grabs me by the waste and covers me with the jacket he had been wearing. He picks me up like I am as light as a feather and literally throws me through the fire to the exit. He saved me. He kept me from getting burned. I run out the door and fall to the ground. Now I'm not even in the mall. I'm in the middle of a field, but there are people walking around. Rose, Alice, and Jessica all run over to me. I can't say anything to them. I'm sobbing hysterically. I didn't know any of those people in the white room, but I FELT like I knew them. I felt like I had lost everyone that I had ever loved, because of those men. Alice was trying to console me, but nothing could stop the breath-hitching crying that had come over me. I could have died along with all of those people in that room… but Edward saved me.

~End Dream~

I woke up leaning against the tree, shivering from the cold; tears fell silently down my face. I could feel the weight of the dream on my chest. Someone was here with me. I looked at the shoes, Doc Martins, the pants, blue jeans, the shirt, a white tee, and the face… the face of Edward. He was standing over me, just watching me. He quickly leaned down and wrapped his arms around me. "Are you okay?" he asked.

How am I supposed to answer? I'm fine, you saved me? I'm not okay; I'm just mental, having dreamt about you and your family before I even met all of you? No, I think not. I couldn't say anything to this man. I could only wrap my arms around him and hold him like he was my life preserver in a deep and choppy ocean. I could only nod against his neck.

Those were the first dreams I had of Edward Cullen.

* * *

**EN: So??? Whaddya think!? I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think. It means the world to me. Thanks a bunch!! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone!! Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. Life has been hectic and sucking up all of my writing time. Anyway, enough of the excuses. Here is chapter 2 to my short story. I hope you enjoy it. **

Thanks so much to my Beta - Jadiona who is always looking out for me. I really owe all of this to her! Thanks so much, bb!!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I just like putting them in awkward positions.

**

* * *

**

**Dreaming Chapter 2**

Everything about this day was completely screwed. I had a dream about people I had never met before in my life. I met those people I had dreamt about. The one person who saved me in this dream was now comforting me, when he had no idea who I was or what my problem was. I finally let go of him and tried to stand up, but I had been sitting down for so long that my legs were numb and they gave out on me. This complete stranger held me up… I knew his name was Edward from hearing the other students in my classes talk about him, but we had yet to be introduced. I started getting the pins and needles feeling in my legs where the blood was rushing through them. I stamped my feet against the ground to try and get the feeling to go away.

He just kept holding on to my arms to make sure I wouldn't fall flat on my face, and he never once looked away from my face. "Are you okay?" he asked again.

I finally found my voice, "Yes, I'm fine. It has just been a… very stressful day. Everything kind of came crashing down on me at once, but I think I'm better now. Thank you."

He still didn't let go of my arms, and it was getting awkward, so I gently pulled my arms back and he finally let them go. I wrapped my arms around my waist to have something to do with my hands. "I'm Bella," I said softly while looking down at the ground.

"I'm Edward… Edward Cullen." He put his hand out like he wanted to shake my hand and I couldn't help it; I laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, well I think we're past that aren't we? I practically attacked you on the ground. A handshake seems a little formal after that," I said while snickering.

He chuckled, "Yeah, I guess you're right." He put his hand in his pocket. I knew that class would be almost over, and I really didn't feel like going back to any more of my classes today.

"Well, I think I'm just going to go home now. I don't think I can handle any more today. Um… I'm sorry for all of… that and thank you. I promise I'm not normally so… emotional," I said to him.

He just kept looking at me, like he was searching for something. "Oh, don't worry about it. I hate to see beautiful girls cry… I had to make sure you were okay. Are you sure you can drive home? If not, then I can take you."

I almost started hyperventilating… This gorgeous guy had just called me… plain Jane Bella Swan, beautiful. Cute… maybe, but beautiful? To this guy? No way. "Oh… um… well I don't think my father would like it if I came home with a strange random guy… especially after just meeting him," I said trying to laugh it off.

I wanted him to take me home. I wanted him to take me anyway he wanted to. What the hell was this? What was I thinking? I didn't think about boys like that… especially boys I had just met. That just wasn't like me. Sure, I'd been on a couple of dates, but nothing serious. None of the guys that went to this high school were… enough for me. They were all small town, small minded boys. But this one… Edward Cullen… I didn't know what he was bringing out in me, but I sort of liked it.

"Oh, well I guess I can understand, but wouldn't he rather you come home with a strange boy, than for you to wreck your vehicle?"

"Ha! If I wrecked my vehicle it wouldn't matter. It's so old and sturdy that nothing could damage it. Charlie, my dad, made sure to get me a sturdy truck that could withstand even the worst of what I can throw at it. I don't think that thing will ever die… it's almost like its immortal," I said while laughing.

I heard Edward's quick intake of breath, but he quickly masked it by putting a smirk on his face. I didn't know what that small sign meant, but I knew it had to mean something. "Charlie? As in Police Chief Charlie Swan?"

"Oh God… you already know about him? Whatever you've heard… it's probably not as bad as what they made it out to be," I said. People always talked about my father, not that he was crazy or anything like that, but just that he was very protective of our small town and of me.

"No, no… nothing bad. My father is the new Chief of Surgery at Forks Hospital. We met your father a couple of days ago when we first moved in. He came by to make sure that we had everything we needed. He was very nice. So see… I won't be some random strange guy taking you home. He already knows me," he said while flashing that lop-sided grin again.

"Okay… Fine!" I said while laughing, "If it will make you feel better to take me home, then fine, but if my dad starts in on you, don't say you weren't warned."

I bent over to pick up my bag, but Edward beat me to it. "I'll carry your bag."

I didn't know what the hell had come over me. Now, not only had I thrown myself at him when he first walked up to me under the tree, I was letting him take me home. What if he was a psychopath? What if he was a murderer? I knew for sure that my father was going to throw a hissy fit when he sees that I rode home with a stranger, but for some reason… I felt safe around him. I don't know if it was the fact that he saved me in my dream, or just because he acted like a genuinely nice guy, but whatever it was… I felt safe and protected.

The drive to my house was quick, but we talked to each other the whole way there. He told me about his family, or rather adoptive family. Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme had adopted all five of the Cullen kids, Jasper and Rosalie were true blood relatives, along with Alice and Edward and then Emmett. I told him about how my parents had divorced when I was younger and I moved with my mother to Phoenix, Arizona for a long while, but decided to give her and her new husband some privacy and moved back to Forks to stay with my dad a couple of years ago.

We pulled up in front of my house and Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway. I turned to thank Edward for bringing me home, but he was already getting out of the car. He walked around to my door and opened it for me. "You didn't have to do that. I'm just going to go inside and try to diffuse the situation with my father. You don't have to stick around, but thank you… for everything," I said.

"No, I think I'll walk you to the door. I can handle your father. It won't be a problem."

That surprised the shit out of me, just because most teenage boys would run the first chance they got rather than meet my father. Granted Edward said he had already met him, but this was different.

Edward grabbed my bag again and we walked up to the front porch. Charlie opened the door and narrowed his eyes at me first, and then turned them to Edward.

"Well, hello Edward. To what do I owe this pleasure?" he practically growled.

"Dad, please. I wasn't feeling well and Edward generously asked to drive me home, and I accepted."

My dad just harrumphed.

"Chief Swan, I'm sorry that this must seem strange, but like Bella said, she wasn't feeling well. I thought it would be safer for all involved that Bella not drive. You wouldn't want her to get sick while driving and have an accident. I was just looking out for her best interest. I'm sorry if I've overstepped a boundary, but I was just looking after your daughter, sir," Edward explained smoothly. It was like he had done this a thousand times before.

"Well, that's fine, but Bella how are you going to get to school tomorrow morning? You don't have your truck. I have the early shift tomorrow morning," dad said.

Damn, I hadn't even thought about that. "Chief Swan, I'll be more than happy to take Bella to school tomorrow, that is if she's feeling well enough," he said while turning to me and grinning.

I stuttered, "Y… Yeah. Th… That should be fine."

My dad seemed to be appeased enough, "Okay then. That's fine. Edward, how are you and your family getting along out there? Not too many woods for ya?" he said with a small smile.

"No sir, we love it. The peace and quiet of the woods is actually what drew us here. Mom is having a great time redecorating the house, and dad is getting settled into the hospital quite well. My brothers and sisters and I just started school today, so we are coming along just fine. Thanks for asking," he answered.

Edward turned to me and said, "Okay, well, Bella, I'll be here tomorrow morning about 7:45? Is that early enough?"

"Oh yeah, that should give us enough time to get to school on time. Thanks again for bringing me home."

"My pleasure… at least you were safe. Tomorrow, then," and with that Edward Cullen turned around and left. I walked inside behind my dad and surprisingly enough he didn't give me any grief about having Edward bring me home.

O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

WEEKS LATER

It had been weeks since the Cullen's had moved to Forks. I kept having the same dream though, every night non-stop since that first night. Edward and I started riding together to school and home everyday. We were basically inseparable. He got along with my father just great. He was constantly a gentleman to me; always asking if I was okay, which I was. I was more than fine, just a little more tired than normal. I had taken for granted a full night's sleep for so long, that now it was just a distant memory. It still disturbed me that Emmett and Jasper could do that to a room full of people, but during the day they were great. Fun to hang out with, just all around great guys. Alice and Rose were constantly hanging around me too. We all were such a tight knit group that it felt like we had been friends forever. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen were super sweet. I had been to their house a couple of times to work on homework with Edward, or Jasper, or Alice; since they were all in one of my classes.

This weekend would be the first that I would spend the night with the Cullen's. Alice and Rose wanted to have a girl's night, watching sappy movies and eating popcorn and sweets until we exploded or passed out. I was upstairs in my room getting my stuff together when Alice came to pick me up. Charlie was home so he let Alice in. I ran down the stairs because I was excited to get the weekend underway. Charlie was asking Alice what all we had planned and she told him that tonight we would watch the movies, and then tomorrow we would spend the whole day together shopping. I was excited about shopping because it was time for a wardrobe update. Charlie kissed me on the forehead, told me to have a fun weekend, and Alice and I ran out of the house.

We got to her house in no time, because she drove like a bat out of hell. We pulled into the driveway and Edward was outside sitting on the porch. Alice waved at me as she went in the house to get the movies ready and start the popcorn.

"Are you ready for the torture you're about to endure?" Edward asked me.

I just chuckled, "Oh, I don't think they can torture me too bad. I haven't had a girl's weekend in so long that I'm more than ready for it. Living with Charlie and watching football games, baseball games, and hearing about fishing is enough to make me feel like a tomboy. I'm just excited that they want to do this stuff with me."

"Oh, you'll likely change your tune before the end of the night. Do you know what movies you have to watch? Do you know how long Alice and Rose shop? I don't think you'll ever want to shop again after what they're gonna do to you tomorrow," he said chuckling too.

"Well, I'll just have to see for myself. What movies are we gonna be watching?"

Edward rolled his eyes, "Romeo and Juliet, with Claire Danes and Leonardo DiCaprio, then you have to watch Titanic with Kate Winslet and Leonardo DiCaprio, and then you have to watch The Notebook with Rachel McAdams and Ryan Gosling."

I was getting excited just thinking about all of the movies we were going to watch. I may have to have them bump The Notebook up to first place, because that was my favorite movie of all time.

"Oh, I think I'll be able to handle all of those movies. Don't you worry about me," I said with a smirk.

He just looked at me and said, "You constantly surprise me."

"Oh? How so? Because I like chick flicks? What's wrong with that?" I asked him.

"You just don't seem like all of the other girls. I never saw you as a 'chick flick' girl."

"Well what kind of girl do you think I am?" We hadn't talked about what our relationship was, whether it was strictly friends, or what. I wanted more with him, but would never push that, because he was also a really great friend. We had pretty much the same taste in music and literature, and we got along great, but what girl wouldn't want more with such a beautiful man?

Edward stumbled over his response to my last question, "Well, I don't really know, you just seem more down to earth, and… um… more mature," he said while rubbing the back of his neck.

I snorted at him, "Yeah, right, mature; whatever you say, Cullen."

I walked in the house and went to the kitchen. Alice was in there with Jasper popping the popcorn. They were having an intimate moment, he had his arms wrapped around her waist and she had her arms wrapped around his neck. They were just looking deeply into each other's eyes. Alice and Jasper was a couple, as was Emmett and Rose. Poor Edward was alone in this family of couples, but I'm sure he's had his fair share of girlfriends. How can a guy like that stay single for long?

I cleared my throat, and Jasper and Alice separated. Alice glided over to me and wrapped her arms around me, "I'm so excited that you decided to stay with us tonight. We are going to have so much fun! Now, Jasper, you go play with the boys while us girls have fun and get sappy."

Jasper smiled a little and just walked out. He always acted like he was uncomfortable around me. I guess he was just shy.

Alice, Rose and I sat in the huge family room on the floor surrounded by huge throw pillows. I felt like I ate all of the popcorn and drank all of the hot chocolate, but I was sure that wasn't right. Alice and Rose surely ate some of the food; I was just so engrossed in the movies that I hadn't noticed.

Finally a little after midnight we all went to our separate rooms. The Cullen's had a huge house located smack dab in the middle of the woods. This house had to have like 6 bedrooms and as many bathrooms. I got to my own room, the guest room, which looked like a gorgeous hotel suite and started getting ready for bed. I brushed my teeth and put on my pajamas and hopped into bed.

It was about 4 o'clock in the morning when I woke up from my dream. It was the same as always; so many innocent people dying in the fire, Edward throwing me out of the room and saving me. I woke up screaming and drenched in sweat again, but this time there was someone there with me. I felt a cool hand brushing against my forehead and I heard whispering, "Shhh… it's okay. No one's going to hurt you. I'm here." It was Edward's voice.

I sat up and turned on the lamp next to the bed. Edward was sitting there in a white t-shirt and black gym shorts. He had a worried look on his face, "Bella, are you okay?"

I was still crying a little bit from the remnants of the dream, so I wiped my face and sniffled, "Yeah."

"What happened? Was it a bad dream? You called my name."

I groaned and covered my face with my hands. God, I thought that I had gotten over that. When I was a little girl I used to constantly talk in my sleep. This was beyond embarrassing. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a dream… I'm used to it.'

"You're used to it? What do you mean? You've had this dream before?"

"Well… um… yeah. I've been having it for some time now."

"How long?"

In a quiet voice I answered, "As long as you and your family have been in town."

Edward was quiet for a minute, and then asked, "What was it about?"

"Oh nothing… it's just a stupid dream. It's nothing."

"Bella, it's not 'nothing' if you've been having the dream for about a month, plus if you wake up like this every time, there may be more to it. Please? Please tell me?" He asked.

I sat there and closed my eyes. I didn't need to close my eyes to see the dream. I've had it enough that I could go through the motions… ha… in my sleep. So I proceeded to tell Edward about the dream. I told him everything. I told him about how Alice, Rose and I had went shopping… that I went into a room by myself, but it transformed from being a mall store, to just a plain white room with a ton of people in it. I told him that Emmett, Jasper and him came in the room. I told him about how Emmett and Jasper was trying to kill everyone in the room… and I told him about how he had saved me from being burnt up in that room. I was a sobbing mess by the time I was finished. Edward had grabbed my hand and was rubbing it trying to soothe me. His hand was still cold.

"That's why you were so upset that day in the woods… when I found you," he said.

I let out a small humorless laugh, "Yeah… imagine having a dream about people trying to kill you… people you had never met before, but then that next day meeting all of those people. It definitely freaked me out."

He just sat there looking at the bed spread, not saying anything for a long minute. He looked so contemplative… so sad. I hated that I put that on his face, so I reached up and put my hand on his cheek. "Edward?"

He leaned his head into my hand, slowly closed his eyes and sighed, "Oh Bella… I'm so sorry." I didn't know why he was saying he was sorry. It wasn't like he put the dream in my head. He wasn't the one that tried to kill me… he saved me.

"Don't be sorry, Edward. You didn't do anything wrong. You saved me. I don't honestly believe that anything like that will happen… the dream just won't go away. I can't understand why it keeps occurring. I've even tried taking over the counter sleeping pills… I still wake up, and then I'm more tired in the morning. It will go away eventually. Don't be upset."

He opened his eyes and looked straight into mine. It was like he was trying to look into my soul. "You are constantly surprising me, Bella Swan."

I smirked at him, "You already said that once today."

"I know, but it just keeps happening. You tell me about your horrific nightmare, but yet you still try to comfort me. Why is that?"

"I don't know. I just hate seeing you so sad looking. I hate that I put that look on your face. I just want to take it away."

"There is so much you don't know about me and my family," he said.

"It doesn't matter. I've come to love your family. They wouldn't do anything to hurt me; I know it."

"There's… there's just one thing I want to try," he told me.

I think I stopped breathing. Edward placed his hand on my cheek and started leaning in toward me. When his lips touched mine, I felt like I had died and went to heaven. Every part of my body tingled, from the top of my head to the bottom of my feet. It was just a sweet kiss, nothing inappropriate about it. Just lips, a little parted, but it felt like the most romantic kiss anyone in all of the world has ever had. He leaned back and smiled at me with the cutest little smile.

"Thank you," he said to me.

I ducked my head and blushed, and said, "You're welcome."

He put his thumb under my chin and lifted my face to look at it. "You don't have to hide from me. I think I'll let you get back to sleep, if you think you're okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I should be able to sleep now. Thanks for checking on me."

"Not a problem. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Sleep well, Isabella," and with that he walked out of my room.

I leaned back against the plush pillows and couldn't keep the smile off of my face. I couldn't believe that I had kissed Edward. I was afraid that this would ruin our friendship, but I was excited to see where our relationship could go from here.

* * *

**E/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll hopefully update more quickly as time allows. Please review and let me know what you think! THANKS!!! MWAH!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks to my lovely Beta Jadiona for reviewing my mess of a chapter and for putting up with my lazy ass and kicking it when it needs it. MWAH bb!!

Thanks also to my hand-holder and bestie BellasExeQtneR. I love you hard hun...you rock my world.

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and all that jazz to everyone!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters...but they do own me.

* * *

**Chapter 3 ~ Dreaming**

**BPOV**

After Edward left the guest room, I couldn't keep my mind from running constantly. Why did he kiss me? Why was he so sad about my dream? Did he care for me? More than just as friends?

I hated being such a girl, but… well… I was. There was nothing I wanted more than Edward. He was such a down to earth guy; sweet, compassionate, loving. What woman wouldn't want to be with him? At school all of the girls are falling over themselves to get his attention, but he doesn't pay any attention to them; like they don't exist. When they try to flirt with him, he just ignores their advances. His whole family seems to stay away from the rest of our class, except for me. I don't know what makes me so special to them. It just seems weird to me; I'm just me. Not the prettiest, not the smartest, not the funniest, just plain Bella.

I finally fell asleep again after all of these thoughts were running through my head. I dreamed of Edward and me laying in a meadow. I couldn't see him, but I could feel his presence next to me. The sun was shining bright in the middle of the sky. The clouds that were always over our small town were no where in sight. The birds were singing, and the breeze was blowing. There was nothing wrong with in the world. I turned my head to face Edward but I was blinded. You know how when a light is reflected off of a mirror into your eyes? That is exactly what it looked like. When I gasped it woke me up. I was overwhelmed with the feeling that something wasn't right. I frantically looked around the room and saw nothing out of the ordinary. I couldn't believe that I actually had a different dream. Granted, Edward was still in it, but at least no one was trying to kill me. I hoped that this was the start of my ability to get a decent night's sleep, _without_ the nightmare.

I got up and went to the bathroom to take my shower and get ready for the long fun filled day of shopping with Alice and Rosalie. I put on my jeans and a short sleeved tee with the Rolling Stones logo on the front. I walked downstairs to the kitchen to get something to drink and I saw Edward standing there, leaned up against the counter. I couldn't help my reaction. I blushed and quietly said, "Good morning." I walked over to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

"Good morning, Bella. Did you sleep well the rest of the night?" he asked me.

I nodded, "Yes, like a baby. Thanks for… well… checking on me last night."

He nodded, "It's not a problem. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. That screaming, well…" he said drifting off.

"I know. My father has run to my room to check on me a couple of times because of it. I hate being such a nuisance," I said while shaking my head.

Edward walked over to me and placed his hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes. Every time he got close to me, my heart rate would spike. I loved the feeling of his hands on me. I immediately thought back to the kiss last night. I inhaled deeply, smelling his cologne. It smelled like a forest, but with a strong hint of masculinity behind it. He brought me out of my reverie, by saying, "You are never a nuisance, Isabella. If you ever need anything, I hope you know you can come to me. I'll be there for you… whenever." He bent down and kissed me lightly on the lips. I still couldn't get over the fact that he was kissing me. I heard a throat clearing behind us; it was Alice.

I figured she'd start in on us about what she had seen, but she only smiled at us. "Are you ready to leave Bella?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's get this show on the road," I turned back to Edward, "I'll guess I'll see you later?" I asked him.

He just smirked at me, "No, we are going with you guys."

Alice perked up at that, "Yeah! Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are coming along to help carry our bags. It's going to be so much fun!!"

I couldn't believe it. What guy, let alone three, would want to go shopping with their girlfriends? Well, I wasn't technically Edward's girlfriend, but still, the concept still applied. I laughed at him, "Oh, how did you get roped into it? Does Alice have something to hang over your head to make you go?"

He just snickered, "No, Alice doesn't have anything to hang over my head. I wanted to go." After he said that he looked down at the ground like he was embarrassed. I couldn't figure out why he wanted to go, unless. No, he couldn't. He wouldn't want to spend time with me so much so that he'd willingly go along shopping… would he?

Alice clapped and said, "Okay guys!! Come on! It's time to leave. We need to hurry up and get there. Time's a wastin'!"

I laughed at her and started walking to the front door, when Edward walked up beside me and put his arm around my shoulder. I smiled up at him and wrapped my arm around his waist. I had a feeling that today was going to be a good day.

O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

We got to the mall in record time. Edward drove his car and we were following behind Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice as they drove in the jeep. Emmett always drove like he was running from the cops.

We all parked and started walking into the mall and I got a feeling of déjà vu. I couldn't put my finger on it though. I'd been to the mall in Port Angeles before, but never with the Cullen's. It just seemed surreal. Edward grabbed my hand and put it in the crook of his elbow, like he was escorting me to a ball or something. He was so funny about things like that. He always opened every door for me. He holds my hand most of the time when I walk down the stairs.

We walked around the mall for a while, just window shopping for the most part. Finally I came to a store that had my type of clothes. Alice and Rosalie always wore expensive brand name clothes, while I had to shop at the Gap. This store was called H&M. The clothes were cute so I walked inside. Edward followed behind me.

I just laughed at him, "Dude, you don't have to follow me around while I look for clothes. I know it has to be boring for you."

He laughed at me, "Bella, if you only knew how much I enjoyed spending time with you, you wouldn't worry about me being here while you shop. Plus it's better than shopping with Alice."

I giggled at that. He hadn't been shopping with me long. He just doesn't know. I started walking through the store and I picked out five different outfits to try on. I started toward the dressing room and Edward grabbed a hold of my arm, "Are you going to show me the outfits when you try them on?"

The way Edward said this caused my breath to hitch in my chest. I swallow hard, and he looked at my neck. "If you want me to, I can. It's mainly jeans and regular shirts though."

"It doesn't matter. I'd like to see them, if you don't mind," he said to me. I could only nod. I turned to walk into the dressing room and took a deep breath. I didn't know what had gotten into him, but I seriously fucking liked it. I couldn't explain how it made me feel on the inside; like I was excited, and nervous, but also happy. I hurried up and put on the first outfit, which was a pair of tight boot-cut jeans and a dark blue low cut top. I opened the door and smiled at him. He was sitting in one of the lounge chairs that were just outside of the dressing room. I walked over to him and put my hands on my hips. "So… is this outfit good enough?" I asked him.

He smirked at me and nodded. I turned around to go try on the next outfit. Another pair of jeans that were straight legged and a deep green sweater top. Again, we proceeded to do the same thing. I walked out, and he nodded. We did this with all of the outfits. I finally tried on the skirt and shirt combo I had picked out. I didn't have very many skirts, because of the weather in Forks, but I just wanted to get this one. It was black and mid-thigh length, kind of swishy. The top was shiny dark red and button up. I left the top three buttons undone which showed what little bit of cleavage I had. I walked out of the dressing room barefoot and sashayed over to Edward. His eyes never left mine. His expression didn't change. I was hoping for a better reaction than the one I was getting from wearing this outfit.

I stopped in front of him and I heard the strangest noise. It sounded almost like a growl. I was pretty sure that it was coming from Edward, but not one hundred percent sure. "Edward?" I said softly.

He looked down my body and back up again until his eyes came to rest on mine. He slowly got up off the chair, almost like he was trying to control his movements.

"Isabella… you… are stunning," he said while brushing a piece of hair behind my ear. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss against my lips. I shuddered and leaned into him. I wanted more…m ore than just chaste kisses. I wanted it all… all of him. He placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back from him. He had a look of pain on his face and his eyes looked darker than before. I was afraid that I had pushed him too far. I quickly turned around and ran back to the dressing room.

O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**EPOV**

Bella looked like she was having fun shopping. I was glad that she was, because it made me happy. I couldn't understand this strange attraction that I had to her. I shouldn't be having these feelings for a human. It shouldn't even be possible. I was her predator… she was my prey. Nothing good could come from this, but I couldn't stay away from her. She was like a drug to me. I could never get enough. I didn't know if it was because I couldn't hear her thoughts or what, but she intrigued me.

When she woke up screaming in the middle of the night, I almost had a heart attack… well, that is if my heart was beating. I thought for sure that one of my family members had attacked her. I couldn't stop the barrage of images of her bleeding and dying out of my head. I ran as fast as I could to her room. I don't know if it was to stop whoever was hurting her or if I wanted to join in. That was a very disturbing feeling. I got into her room and could smell the salt from her tears and sweat. I could see her perfectly; hunched over in the bed, shaking, with a look of pain on her face. I ran over to her side and brushed my hand across her forehead. She looked so scared. I didn't know what had happened.

She finally calmed down enough to tell me. The dream. I was frightened about her dream. She had known we were coming. What if she had an ability like Alice? What if she could predict the future? What if my brothers tried to kill her and these unknown people? Why would they do that? They wouldn't… they couldn't. Then I had to go and do the most irresponsible thing ever. I kissed her. I just wanted to know what it felt like. I wanted to know what her warm soft lips would feel like, pressed against my own. It was so… perfect. It was indescribable.

Now she walked out of the dressing room in a black skirt and dark red top. The skirt clung to her hips, but flowed out at the bottom. The top… oh god… the top was the color of fresh blood. I could imagine the blood flowing freely out of her. I could hear the thoughts of the other men that were sitting around us. Some were old enough to be her father, others were her age, but all of the thoughts went to the same place…. sex. She was beautiful, but the thoughts of the other men were messing with the beauty for me. I wanted our relationship to be pure… well, as pure as possible where a vampire was concerned, and they were making it hard for me.

I tried my hardest to block out the dirty thoughts of those that were around us. She looked sad. I guessed because I wasn't reacting the way she thought I would so I tried to make her realize just how beautiful she was, I placed a sweet kiss on her lips, but she tried to take it deeper. I didn't want to do that. I didn't know if I could control myself if I actually tasted her in my mouth. I pushed her away from me. I still had the thoughts from the other men in my mind and it was taking a toll on my control. I was afraid I was going to break and bite her right there. When she turned around I grabbed my cell phone to call Alice to have her come, and meet Bella when she got out and I left.

* * *

EN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I did. :) Please review...I love it when I hear from you. MWAH!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ~ Dreaming

**BPOV **

I really hoped that I didn't mess up with Edward by pushing him too far. I know we had just started kissing last night, but with the way he kept touching me and spending time with me all day I just couldn't get enough of him. He made me feel beautiful and wanted. I wanted to make him feel the same way, so I did it the only way I knew how; through the kiss. He was upset, that much I could tell.

When I got out of the dressing room I looked for Edward in the usual spot that he was in when I had come out earlier, but he wasn't there. I sighed and started walking through the store with my outfits under my arm. As I made my way up to the cash register to pay for my stuff, I looked around for Edward, but I didn't see him. He was no where around. I sighed and stood in line, waiting my turn. I jumped when a hand came around my arm. I looked over and it was Alice. She had a huge smile on her face, but it looked forced.

"Hey, Bella, is that all you're going to get?" she asked me.

I just nodded. I didn't feel much like shopping anymore. I just wanted to go home and wallow in my self-pity at pissing Edward off.

"Alice, do you know where Edward went?" I asked her quietly.

"Oh, he just went to the food court to get something to eat. We are supposed to meet up with the boys and Rosalie in a little bit. I found the perfect outfit for you in another store. I want you to see it and try it on."

"No, I don't think I want to shop anymore today. I'm just not in the mood for it. I think I just want to go home. Sorry I'm such a party-pooper," I said to her.

"That's okay, Bella, I'm sure we can come shopping again soon. We'll find another perfect outfit for you. Are you okay?"

I knew that if I needed to bitch to anyone, Alice would be the person. She was just the type of friend to bash on whoever was pissing me off at the time. That's what true friends are for, right? But I didn't want to bitch about her brother to her. That would just be weird. Also, what am I supposed to say? Oh, yeah, I tried to make out with your brother, but he pushed me away and left without saying goodbye? No, that wouldn't be right. I couldn't do that to her or to him. I was just being a whiny bitch and I needed to get over it.

"I'm fine Alice. You know what… how about you go get Rose while I pay for this stuff and we'll go try on that outfit. What if I never find the perfect outfit again?" I said with a smile. Alice hugged me and ran out of the store to go get Rosalie.

I paid for my outfits and started walking through the mall towards the food court in search for Alice and Rose. I was still worrying about Edward being pissed at me for practically pouncing on him, but I couldn't take it back. What's done is done. Nothing I can do about it now.

I didn't even see Alice or Rose until they were right up on me. We started walking through the mall to check out the perfect outfit Alice had found when I spotted a store that I just had to go into. It was one of the few bookstores left in the mall, but even it was going out of business. Now that Border's had opened across the street the smaller more intimate bookstores were going out of business. I wanted to check and see if they had any treasures left. Most of the smaller bookstores had classics and they could even be autographed. Most people didn't take the time to look through stuff their families had left behind after they passed on. They just took the stuff to the used bookstores and pawned it off. There usually were treasures in what they thought of as junk.

I turned to go into the store and Alice grabbed me by the arm, "Where are you going? The store with your outfit is this way."

"I just want to look around inside this store for a minute Alice. I want to see if they have any good books left. I'll come down there in a minute; you and Rose can go on without me."

I shrugged off her arm and walked into the store. I loved the smell of a used bookstore. It was the smell of old paper and the serenity of peace while reading a good book. I knew serenity didn't necessarily have a smell, but this was what I imagined it would smell like.

I smiled and nodded at the old woman behind the counter and she smiled back at me sweetly. I walked between the rows of books and just inhaled deeply. I always felt at home with books. I fingered the battered copies of some older books and read the titles. I picked up an old copy of some of Shakespeare's plays. I opened it up and read the inscription inside.

_To my beloved, Samantha_

_May I always make you happy just as you are when you're reading._

_Jeremiah_

I smiled and put the book back on the shelf. I just kept walking and looking and reading the titles of the books as I walked around the store. I didn't see anything that really caught my attention. Other people had walked into the store to see if they could get a good deal on any of the books. I smiled at people as I walked past them toward the back of the store.

Once I got to the back of the room I stopped. I couldn't believe it. The walls were cream and there were seats located back here. I guess this was part of the store for people to come back here and read through their selections. It would have been great, except it reminded me too much of my dream. Then I heard it… the scream. It sounded so much worse than in my nightmares. This time it was real. This time I _knew_ that someone was actually hurt.

I turned around to run out of the store, but I saw Jasper and Emmett. I fell to my knees on the ground. What was going on? Why was my dream coming true? What was the cause of all of this? Then I saw it. Jasper and Emmett had blood on both of them. What had they done? The blood was on their faces. Emmett was laughing that maniacal laugh while Jasper just looked angry. Why was there blood on their faces? Surely they hadn't… no… I couldn't even think it. What was going on! I screamed with my face hidden to the ground, and then I realized that I needed to get out of there. I got up from the floor and looked for the quickest way out of the store, but realized that I would have to run right by Emmett and Jasper to get out of there.

I decided to try it and started at a run, but then I saw Jasper grab a lady by the shoulders and bite her on the neck. The look in his eyes was that of pure pleasure. I stopped dead in my tracks and dry heaved. What the hell were they doing? What the HELL were they! This was not the happy family I knew. Jasper turned his head toward me and glowered.

I couldn't control my actions… I started shaking violently. Nothing was ever going to be the same. I knew that at this time my life was over. I didn't see Edward anywhere; my savior. I started sobbing when Jasper started stalking toward me. He had something in his hand that I didn't notice before. It was the gas can. Why in the hell would he have a gas can in a mall? It was like they had planned this. I knew that all this shit had happened in my dream, but I never gave it much thought as to why the things happened. It was just a dream right? Maybe I was dreaming now. I closed my eyes tightly and pried them back open, but the scenery was the same. Jasper was still coming toward me, and Emmett had just bit a man. This was not right. Why the fuck were they biting people? What good was that doing?

I ran to the side of the room away from Jasper to try and put as much space between him and myself as I could. Emmett saw me moving too, so he started coming toward me too. Now I was being stalked by two… what… what were they? Vampires? Hell no… that shit didn't exist. Maybe they just wanted to act like vampires. Maybe they thought they could get away with this shit if they pleaded insanity. I didn't know, but I was being stalked by two very scary guys.

Jasper walked right up in front of me and said, "Now, where do you think you're going, Isabella? Do you really think we'd let you get away? You've seen too much. You really shouldn't be here." His voice wasn't like the usual calm, cool and collected Jasper I knew. This was more deviant… angrier than I'd ever heard him. I cowered against the wall and I felt something cold and wet splash on me. I knew what it was. I had felt it many times in my dreams. It was the gasoline. Emmett just laughed his loud booming laugh. I tried my hardest to push my way into the wall. There was no escape. I was dead. There wasn't anything that was going to save me. Edward wasn't here. He wasn't going to be able to get to me in time.

Emmett just kept staring at me like I was a piece of meat. "Jazz, do you think I can have a little taste? It's been so long since I've been this satisfied and she just smells so damn good. I don't know how Edward has kept from tasting her."

Jasper jerked his head at Emmett and snarled. I had never heard that sound before come from a human being. "No," he growled, "you leave her be. She may not make it out of this alive, but I won't let you do _that_ to her." I was surprisingly happy that Jasper was taking up for me, even though he did say that I wouldn't make it out of here alive.

"Just go to the front of the store and start setting the fire. We can't have any more evidence of this happening. People will just think that there was a fire that killed everyone. We don't want to have to deal with the aftermath and with the Volturi," Jasper said to him.

It was like Jasper was the ring leader in this whole scenario. Why was he being so terrible… so vile? He just kept standing there looking at me, not like how Emmett was looking at me, but with almost a look of sorrow on his face. "Bella, I'm sorry it had to end this way. It was just… something I couldn't control any longer. It will be over quickly. Don't worry." I felt a wave of peace come over me. I knew that I was going to die. I didn't want to die, but at least like Jasper said… it would be over quickly.

Since I was out of my terrified stupor I actually took the time to look around. There was so much blood from the people they had… attacked. But there were still people crowded in the back of the room with me. They all had a look of complete terror on their faces. With my newly found sense of peace I walked up to Jasper and he still just stared at me.

"Why? Why did you do this?" I asked him.

Jasper never answered me. After I had asked that question everything happened so quickly. I saw Emmett behind Jasper and he flicked a lighter. He just grinned at me and threw the lighter on the floor in the trail of the gasoline. There was so much on the floor, but I hadn't noticed it before, because of the blood mixed with it. They had created a wall of fire between us and the entrance and only exit of the store. The wall of fire grew and spread throughout the store with all of the old books.

I looked to the side and saw the elderly lady that had greeted me when I walked in. Her neck was bent at an odd angle, and I could see the teeth marks from where one of the boys… no… monsters bit her. Her eyes were open and unseeing. I had never truly seen death before, and it was something I never wanted to see. If I didn't make it out of here, it would be something I would never see again.

I heard a loud roar and snarl and glanced up from the dead woman. It was Edward. He was here. How did he get through the wall of fire? His clothes were singed, but just barely. He ran straight for me, but had to get through Jasper first. Edward lowered his shoulder and rammed it straight into Jasper's gut and sent him flying across the room and crashing into the wall. Jasper's back had left a huge dent in the wall. Jasper fell straight to the floor and didn't move. Emmett was bent over another lady in the opposite corner, so he didn't see the entrance of Edward. Emmett started to get up, but before I could see anything else, something covered my whole body with a rock like grasp around me, and then it felt like I was flying.

I was flying through the air when I hit the wall of fire. It was extremely hot, but no where as bad as it could have been with out the cover. Then I landed with a hard thud against the ground and a wall. I didn't know where I was but everything went black.

**EPOV**

I had left Isabella to keep her safe. I didn't want the lust driven blood thirst to get to me, so I left. I had called Alice to take care of her but now… now nothing was right. I had left the mall to go hunting in the woods nearby, when I received a call. It was Alice. She told me that she had had a vision. She knew that if she or Rose tried to help then they would either be killed by one of the guys or they would have succumbed to their blood lust and joined in on the tirade.

I knew Bella was it for me. She was to be my soul mate so I knew that I couldn't let anything bad happen to her. I didn't care who saw me or what the consequences were. I ran as fast as I could back to the mall. When I got inside I could smell the blood. The monster inside of me was trying to get out, but I couldn't let it. I had to get to Isabella. She was all that I cared for. My brother's were no longer brother's to me. They had put her in this position. Why hadn't they chosen another store? What had set them off? I didn't know and I didn't care at this point. I just wanted to get to Bella.

I ran faster straight toward the smell of blood and then I smelled the smoke. I knew for a fact that Isabella's nightmare had come true. I couldn't focus on any one person's thoughts. Everyone was screaming internally. I ran through the wall of fire in the bookstore and saw Jasper cornering Isabella. I didn't know what he was planning on doing with her, but I just went with my instinct… to protect.

I hit Jasper with everything I had. I bounced him off of the opposite wall and he stayed down. I knew that I hadn't knocked him out, so I didn't know why he stayed down. I was just glad that he did. I wrapped my long overcoat over Isabella and ran with her through the store to the wall of fire. I threw her. I just hoped that she landed in a way that didn't permanently damage her, but I had to get to my brothers. Emmett was running at me. I knew this would not be as easy of a fight as it was with Jasper. Yeah, Jasper knew how to fight, but Emmett had the brute strength. Jasper was caught off guard, but Emmett was heading directly for me.

I listened into his thoughts and only heard snarling and growling. He had let the monster take over. He wasn't seeing me as his brother; he was seeing me as a threat. I pivoted when he got close to me and he ran into a large bookshelf. The books flew off the shelves and the shelf itself fell over. I crouched down in a defensive position ready for him to attack again, but he just shook his head. I ran over to him and pinned him to the ground.

"What the hell happened?" I screamed. He only looked at me with saddened eyes and turned his face from me. I turned around to see Jasper standing behind me.

"Edward, he found his singer in this store. He couldn't control it. I tried to stop him, but I just couldn't. When I smelled the blood he had spilled it set loose my inner monster. It was like a free for all in here. We didn't plan on this to happen."

I just scoffed at him, "Oh really? Then where the hell did you find the can of gas? The lighter? Do you just carry that around with you?"

"No, the mechanic's garage in Sear's had a gallon of gas. I ran to get it and Emmett always carries a lighter. You know that; just in case we run into any rogue vampires."

"Oh, you mean like you?" I snarled at him. I couldn't believe that this had happened. "What were you planning on doing to Isabella?" I yelled. Under my grasp, Emmett tried to shake me off, and whimpered.

Jasper answered me, "I wasn't going to do anything. I wasn't going to bite her. I knew what she meant to you Edward, but I couldn't just let her leave either. She could tell someone. She could expose our secret."

"I think you did a pretty good job of that yourself. Don't blame her. If you knew how I felt about her then why did you plan on leaving her to burn in here? Didn't you think that would be just as bad?"

"I don't know," he said softly. "I just thought it would be better than having Emmett bite her."

I looked down at my brute of a brother. I couldn't believe it… he was… he had planned on biting her? I knew then that I couldn't let either one of them leave.


End file.
